Queen & Joker
by MarieUlrich
Summary: Despues de la tragedia, ambos deben aclarar que haran de aquella relacion. Mal summary, noche sin sueño y yolo.


**La historia es por el comienzo de un rol con una shipp que no esperaba, pero voila. Se volvió mi favorita, porque la persona con la que lo realice es mi actual pareja. Te dedico esta historia user del fallecido Suzuya e.e  
La melosidad que verán es producto de oír música demasiado romántica así que para leer y que sientas mis feels, te recomiendo **

**Thousand Year – Christina Perri  
Broken Glass – Sia  
Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift  
Try – P¡nk  
**

**Aviso que los personajes no actúan como tal dado lo que ha sucedido en sus vidas y porque realmente me gano el sentimiento (soy una dramática, lo es) aparte de eso, me base como dije allá arriba, en rol. Solo es un one-shot porque la verdad no soy de terminar historias. La trama es propiedad mía y del user en incógnita pero los personajes de Takitos Ghoul son de Ishida Sui. Sin más que decir disfruta y sino, que la historia se pierda entre las de TouKen y FuruRize. SUPER PAZ.**

Los frescos vientos de otoño, se llevaron los rastros de muerte que hubo por el enfrentamiento entre ghouls y humanos, cada uno defendiendo su causa aunque fuese errónea. En el campo de batalla debían morir algunos cuantos para obtener la victoria, y dejar a los vivos gente que llorar. Ella pensaba que caería con los pilares que muy desde joven deseo destruir, mas sin embargo ahora se encontraba deambulando entre escombros de pequeñas casas que Rue tuvo, antes de ser profanada por las palomas. Un casi perdido aroma le guio, levanto varios escombros hasta que apenas visiblemente un pedazo de tela blanca se dejaba ver. Algo en su interior se retorció, un nuevo dolor que de no ser por la costumbre, quizá la hubiese echo llorar más sin embargo, no era su estilo.

Los largos dedos alejaban la suciedad queriendo traer de nuevo la pureza del color, pero dado el tiempo el color quedo del polvo quedo impregnado. Ya sin más que hacer ahí, se alejó por el sendero que los arboles mostraban. Sus zapatillas daban tropezones por la humedad de la tierra y una que otra piedra pero no eran obstáculo, deseaba llegar a una zona que nadie salvo ella conocía. Agarro con fuerza la tela sucia, dándose ánimos, ya que estos últimamente no estaban con ella. Pero en seco paro, no porque las aves que cantaban se detuvieron y volaron anunciando la presencia de alguien. El aroma meramente dulce llegaba a sus fosas nasales, trayendo consigo una enorme desesperación por localizarlo, giraba ese rostro a la derecha, izquierda pero no había nada, salvo ese familiar aroma.

─ Te has vuelto lenta escritora.

Musito la chillona y divertida voz de un hombre a lo lejos, con el sonido de las palabras fijo aquellos ojos esmeraldas en el camino que ella había recorrido antes. El nerviosismo, la ansiedad, anhelo, pasión y demás emociones salían a brote.

─ ¿Su… Suzuya?

Dijo incrédula, ya no tenía contactos a quien mandar para saber cómo estaba el azabache, no tenía nada que lo ligara directamente salvo el hombre que, estaba postrado en cama de por vida. Es por eso que el asombro fue lo primero que mostro el sonido de su voz.

─ Tanto tiempo sin verte escritora. De hecho me alivia que sigas viva.

─ A mí me sigue sorprendiendo que lo siga.

Comento antes de que ambas miradas se encontraran, el profundo del ónix con lo luminoso de la esmeralda. Alejados por solo pasos, el impulso por tocarse piel contra piel y la conciencia deteniéndolos.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar es visitado a menudo por la CCG, suerte la tuya que fui yo.

─ O la inevitable despedida que nunca quisimos hacer.

─ Supongo que la etapa del amor acabo. Hanbee dijo algo al respecto.

─ Añádele que seguimos siendo enemigos, sobre todo por el hombre que está en el hospital.

El silencio reino, la amaba pero seguía odiándola por quitarle al único humano que vio más allá de un trágico pasado, quien arriesgo todo porque Juuzou viera la vida de otro menos violento. Y ella lo sabía, cargaba con el peso de ello en cada respiro, y eso hacía que dolería amarle. Por un momento Eto perdió el contacto de su mirada para alejarla lejos, la culpa se hizo presente. Suzuya quiso tomar el mentón femenino pero recibió un manotazo advirtiéndole que invadía su espacio personal.

─ Lo haces más difícil escritora.

─ Tu lo haces, enamorarte de una perra como yo e incluso acostarte. Eso es jugar sucio ¿sabes?

─ Hubo participación tuya, así que jugaste peor que yo. Sabiendo que tu lastimaste a mi mentor y mira que hasta conocí el sexo.

─ ¡Fue tu culpa no matarme cuando pudiste!

─ ¡Y tuya también!

Nuevamente ambos callaron después de gritarse, Eto temblaba de enojo, de arrepentimiento, por no haber muerto en el Kokuria. Juuzou ocultaba la mirada entre esos mechones negros, pensando que si la hubiese matado, se ahorraría la agonía y dolor de añorarla cada noche bajo sus brazos. Fue otro ser que vio más allá de su pasado y por ende se debatía mucho que hacer con ella, no pudo decirle a Shinohara gracias, menos a Haise y ahora estaba por hacer lo mismo. Dio un paso y por el instinto apego a la peliverde a su hombro, por segundos hubo forcejeos pero él no cedió a los golpes de Eto. La otra mano rodeo aquella pequeña cintura para que el resto de los cuerpos se hundieran en tan familiarizado calor corporal.

─ ¿Qué has venido haces a Rue, escritora?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la peliverde, pero Juuzou sintió la humedad esparcirse por la tela negra que cubría el hombro. Un lujo que pudo darse al tener un lazo con el búho, es que este le permitió verla llorar en tres ocasiones. Sin presionarla, deslizo la mano sobre lo sedoso de su cabello y como acto amoroso descubrió su flequillo para depositar un beso de consuelo.

─ Mi familia, he venido a reunirlos y decirles adiós. Si sigo viva, al menos debo hacer algo como lo que hacen los humanos al perderlos. Nunca creí tener este tipo de empatía, pero llegaste a mi mundo a destruir todo lo que me costó años mantener firme.

─ Nadie dijo que el amor es miel sobre hojuelas. Hanbee dijo que mientras vivas, todo va a doler, física o interiormente.

─ Es un asco, yo no debía… seguir viva.

─ Hubieras terminado por destruir mi agrietado corazón.

─ Eres fuerte, listo, podrías seguir adelante.

─ No lo entiendes, pese a ser perceptiva con todos no lo entiendes escritora.

Ambas manos tomaron el rostro pálido del búho, obligándola a mirar, a que ambas miradas vieran más allá.

─ Te odio tanto que llegue a amarte y eso, se siente mil veces mejor que cocerte hilos o matar ghouls.

Eto era una escritora avispada, que encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerte sentir mal o simplemente expresar poéticamente la tragedia pero ese hombre, era una especie de borrador, una flama que abatía un sin fin de discursos lógicos y coherentes para callarlo. Ninguna palabra romántica salió de sus labios, debía actuar y solo encontró una respuesta a ello. Acercando sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Hallando el confort de sus labios, de que su mundo podía ser un romance sin esos baches de tragedia, cada movimiento le recordaba las noches que pasaron demostrando su amor de manera carnal, como el tocaba cada rincón de su alma y juntos llegaban al cielo aunque fueran instantes, los más preciados instantes, para finalmente verlo dormir plácidamente a su lado.

Sin embargo, entre ese baile también vino la tristeza, saber que ellos dos no podían estar juntos. Suzuya llego a conocer muy a fondo a Eto, a leer en sus ojos que la peliverde no sería capaz de perdonarse por lo que hizo, al menos con Shinohara. Que cada noche tendría que despertarse a media noche para asegurarse que dormía sobre su pecho con esos mechones verdes pegados a su cara. Que sus mundos no aceptarían el amor que se profanaban, haciendo el mismo ciclo que los padre de su amada. Lentamente se fueron separando y lágrimas corrían de los ojos femeninos, Suzuya se encargó de quitar algunas de ellas.

─ No hagas esperarlos escritora. Te acompañare.

Sin oponerse a la sugerencia le soltó y retomo el camino, mirando de ratos hacia atrás, pero al verlo sonriendo volvía la vista al frente. El camino era una subida y entre arbustos fue abriéndose paso hasta divisar un gran árbol, quizá un roble. El suelo estaba adornado en algunas partes por césped que luchaba por no secarse con el frio invierno, la vista daba hacia el mar, donde aún seguía dormido el astro rey. Ignorando por segundos al azabache se dirigió al tronco fornido del gran árbol. Dentro de ese enorme abrigo dejo a la vista una bolsa, primero saco la máscara de Noro que pudo recuperar gracias a la información de Furuta sobre los cuerpos, seguido de una bolsa de plástico con cenizas adentro, de no ser por el pedazo de hoja hubieran pasado por huesos humanos. Era el diario de su madre, que se encargó de quemar para no haber evidencia de los planes. La tela blanca que correspondía a la gabardina de Tatara, fue lo único que pudo recuperar sin ayuda y finalmente un viejo aparato, de aquellos teléfonos que se cerraban. El primero que Shiono le dio para ponerse en contacto con ella. Curioso por lo que Eto hacia se acercó, supo entonces que también tuvo pérdidas en Rue.

─ Lo siento.

─ No tienes porque, mi madre Ukina murió y lo único que tenia de ella eran esas cenizas de diario, Noro y Tatara sabía que morirían por una causa pero Shiono. El no tenía que morir. Fue alguien que no merecía morir, no de esa forma.

─ ¿Humano?

─ Si. Fue quien me ayudo a ser la best-seller que muchos conocen hoy en día.

─ Siempre tuviste tu lado humano, ellos.

─ Quizá.

─ ¿Y ahora?

─ Si me quedo contigo, el mundo encontrara la manera de jodernos. Si me voy, seguramente me buscaras y dará el mismo resultado de sospechas. Realmente no se Juuzou, mi plan final era morir aplastada por el Kokuria y hacerte llegar mi ukaku.

─ Sería estúpido de tu parte vivir como maleta.

─ Una de las más fuertes. Pero siempre a tu lado.

─ No soportaría llevar a mi chica de esa forma.

─ No hay otra forma. Somos enemigos por naturaleza y razones.

─ Hallaremos la forma de estar juntos, sin maletas, Eto y Escritora.

─ No soportaría que algo malo te sucedería.

─ Entonces quédate a mi lado y lo demás se contara solo.

─ Eres un necio.

─ Y tú una llorona que se creía monstruo.

El futuro es un gran misterio, pero si algo es seguro para él, es que el presente se mantenga aferrado y firme. El camino para ellos dos, no está decorado con pétalos de rosa, sino toda completa. Espinas, aroma y pétalos son. Saben que las acciones de su pasado los perseguirán, que muy en el fondo el odio sigue pero el amor que se profesan es suficientemente fuerte para evitar que salga a flote. Eto confía en que el nuevo Rey cree un mundo para la antigua reina, uno donde ella y su arlequín vivan no felices pero sin impedimentos para su amorío.


End file.
